piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Pelham
Henry Pelham was a British statesman who served as Prime Minister of Great Britain, policy maker, and a courtier on King George II's court. As one of the King's advisors, Pelham was a natural politician who knew how to stay on the right side of the King. He most notably resided in St. James's Palace, the grand and elegant residence situated in London. Prime Minister Henry Pelham was present in Jack Sparrow's forced audience with King George during the quest for the Fountain of Youth, in which they attempted to enlist the pirate to guide an expedition to the Fountain. Biography Quest for the Fountain of Youth On 1750, the 23rd year of King George II's reignNote this portion of the Pirate Execution sign, "On this day in the 23rd year of His Majesty's Reign". On Stranger Tides, in which this sign is used, takes place during the reign of King George II. As real-world history revealed that King George took the throne in 1727. That would mean King George's 23rd year in the throne would be in 1750., the British would receive a report that the King Ferdinand of Spain had the location of the Fountain of Youth. Upon learning that Jack Sparrow was recruiting a crew to undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), Prime Minister Henry Pelham was behind the plan to enlist Jack, and knew how to track down the elusive pirate. Usually, the King and his policy makers would not strike a deal with a common pirate like Jack, but these were exceptional times.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p14-15: "The British" And so, after Jack Sparrow was arrested outside of St. James's Palace, the King's Royal Guards literally dragged the pirate into the palace where he would meet with King George and his advisors in the dining room. The King would be accompanied by both Prime Minister Henry Pelham and Lord John Carteret.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' in St. James's Palace.]] The meeting began with much confusion on if Jack Sparrow was the "real" Jack Sparrow. And Jack couldn't recognize King George by face nor name, even after Henry Pelham gave Jack an introduction. Getting to the matter at hand, Pelham and the King then asked Jack if he had a map, at which time Jack said he lost it. Pelham and Carteret then asked Jack if he knew the route to the Fountain well enough to guide an expedition, in which Jack inquired if they were to provide a ship and crew. Jack Sparrow was then introduced to the peg-legged captain of the expedition: Hector Barbossa. After Jack and Barbossa had a brief reunion, in which Jack would be restrained by two guards, King George then resumed the matter of Barbossa completing his mission before the Spanish succeeded. It was at that moment that Jack Sparrow made one of his legendary escapes while surrounded by royal guards and a room full of shocked advisors. The King was pulled back as Jack ran across the banqueting table. Pelham cowered behind the King's seat while Jack would eventually grab onto the chandelier and swing across the room, in which the King and all of his advisors stared at the seemingly impossible escape. After Jack's escape from the palace and the guards, the King sent Barbossa to continue their mission aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], with the pressing issue of the Spanish outdistancing them towards the Fountain. In the end, even though the British didn't realize their true intentions, the Spanish were successful in their mission to destroy the Fountain of Youth. Personality and traits Henry Pelham was a British statesman who served as prime minister for King George Augustus. In his time as prime minister, Pelham was a natural politician who knew how to stay on the right side of the King. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Prime Minister Henry Pelham was behind the plan to enlist Jack Sparrow, and knew how to track down an elusive pirate. Pelham also had secret files, which revealed his analysis of the strengths and weaknesses of his own force—and its pirate foe—most notably during the race to the Fountain.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p.48-49: "Naval Files" Behind the scenes *Henry Pelham was portrayed by Roger Allam in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *Pelham was only referred to as the "prime minister" in the junior novelization of On Stranger Tides. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links Notes and references de:Henry Pelham it:Henry Pelham Category:Inhabitants of London Category:English Category:Males Category:British Empire officials Category:Real-world individuals